1159
Events Month of the Hare * Yoritomo Aramasu is assasinated by Bayushi Kamnan at the request of Yoritomo Kitao *Sunset Tower is restored by The Dark Oracle of Eath Yasuki Nokatsu. *Hida O-Ushi dies in a duel to Doji Kurohito. *Hida Kuroda becomes Crab Clan Champion * Tamori Shaitung faces the whole Elemental Council alone in combat. * Agasha Tamori reveals himself, and engages Isawa Riake, Shiba Ningen, Isawa Hochiu, Isawa Taeruko, Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung in combat, trapping Ningen, Taeruko, and Hochiu, and killing Riake. Month of the Dragon * Bayushi Kaukatsu is named Imperial Chancellor * Mirumoto Junnosuke is dishonored. * The City of Night is discovered in the Great Crater * Kitsuki Remata uncovers evidence that Akodo Kaneka is the true heir to the Yasuki lands. * Hantei Naseru dispatches Miya Shoin, Utaku Yu-Pan, Agasha Chieh, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau to track down the killer of Mirumoto Tokeru and Isawa Ijime. * Moto Chagatai becomes Khan of the Unicorn clan * The Unicorn begin worship of the Shi-Ten Yen Wang * The Lion withdraw from Phoenix lands to defend themselves from the Shadowlands invasion. * Iuchi Lixue brings the Baraunghar army to aid the Kaiu Wall Month of the Serpent * Akodo Kaneka moves his forces to Yasuki Yashiki * Sezaru consults the Oracle of Earth, he asks for the location of the Oracle of Water and his yojimbo Koshei asks the name and location of Toturi I's killer. * Miya Gensaiken reveals to Asako Ryoma that he is a Pekkle no Oni, and then kills Ryoma. * Siha Aikune discovers Isawa's Last Wish * The Kitsu Tombs are destroyed. * Matsu Domotai is captured by the Tsuno * Asahina Sekawa takes guardianship over Nizomi Month of the Horse * Carpenter Wall Falls to a sneak attack by Shadowlands forces, six of the seven towers fall. * Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuroda dies in comabt with the Onisu of Fear Kyofu. * Akodo Kaneka challanges Yasuki Hachi to a duel. Hachi chooses a duel of stances, and intentionally loses. * Shiba Aikune returns with Isawa's Last Wish and turns it's powers against the invading Dragon armies. *Hida Kuon becomes Crab Clan Champion Month of the Goat * Shiba Aikune attacks withdrawing Lion troops, and breaks the Lion-Pheonix alliance. * Isawa Hochiu, Shiba Ningen and Isawak Taeruko escape from their underground imprisonment. * Kakita Kaiten challanges Akodo Kaneka to a duel over removing the Yasuki food stockpiles. Kaneka accepts and kills Kaiten. * Bayushi Yojiro learns of the Shadowed Tower * Hida Kuon meets with Daigotsu and attempts to kill the Dark Lord. He fails. * Omen helps Kitsune Ryosei escape the City of the Lost * Yoritomo Kitao hears rumors that Yoritomo's child lives. * Daidoji Nakazo assults Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. Mediation by Hantei Naseru leaves the city in Crane hands. Month of the Monkey * Togashi Hoshi disappears. * The Troll King awakens and is put to sleep again by Togashi Mitsu and his allies. * Ikoma Otemi is given the title Protecter of the Imperial City. * Moto Chagatai's armies arive in Yasuki Yashiki. * The Unicorn Clan publicly ally themselves with Akodo Kaneka. * The Mantis Clan publicly ally themselves with Akodo Kaneka. Yoritomo Kitao however continues friendly relations with the other Winds. * Naka Tokei appears to Toturi Tsudao and reveals the truth of the Tsuno's lighting fast troop movements. * Ikoma Fujimaro takes a small team of men to look for surviving Lions trapped in Phoenix lands. * Ikoma Fudai discovers evidence that the papers showing Akodo Kaneka as heir to the Yasuki lands are forgeries. Month of the Rooster * Matsu Domotai is tortured at the hands of his Tsuno captors. Month of the Dog * Ikoma Otemi and Shosuro Yasuko marry. * Akodo Kaneka declares himself the Shogun * Yoritomo Kumiko publicly reveals herself at Yasuki Yashiki and breaks her wakizashi to swear fealty to the Shogun. * Doji Akiko becomes Master of Water. * The Ronin Kaeru family become a vassel family to the Ikoma family * Toturi Tsudao rescues Matsu Domotai. Month of the Boar * Dark Lord Assaults the Imperial City and uses dark magics to open a portal to Meido * Fu Leng is released from his prision in Meido by Daigotsu * Fu Leng leads an assult against Tengoku itself. * Toturi Tsudao declares herself Empress Toturi II * The Shameswords are created. * Togashi Satsu embraces his destiny and accepts the power and wisdom of his grandfather Togashi Month of the Rat * Tonbo Toryu becomes the Dark Oracle of Void * Otosan Uchi is abandoned, burned and sealed. * The Onisu are all released to spead chaos across the Empire in the wake of the desctruction of the Imperial City. * Hida Kuon kills the Ogre Overlord Kayobun. * The Crab retake the Kaiu Wall launching a massive counter attack. Five of the six fallen towers are taken back. * Daigotsu allows Agasha Mishime to restore the Chuda family under his rule. * Doji Yasuyo returns from her training the the Spirit Realm. * Shiba Aikune disapears. Month of the Ox * Omen becomes the first Oracle of Jade * Daigotsu consults the Dark Oracle of Void to find out how he will die. * Agasha Tamori, the Dark Oracle of Fire, takes to the battle field and brings destruction to both the Phoenix and the Dragon armies. * Hantei Naseru discovers the location of the City of the Lost * In a Kolat plot Moto Chen is dishonored and removed from his postion as General of the Junghar army. * Shinjo Shono takes command of the Junghar army. * Bayushi Yojiro secretly retires as the Scorpion Clan Champion, letting Bayushi Sunetra pose as him. *Shiba Mirabu becomes Phoenix Clan Champion Month of the Tiger * Shinjo attempts to speak with her younger brother Fu Leng. Fu Leng kills her with Emma-O's spear. * The Mantis Civil War begins. * The Tower of Fear is created from the only Kaiu tower the Crab failed to re-take. * Agasha Tamori and Isawa Hochiu are defeated by Tamori Shaitung and Isawa Nakamuro. * Tamori Chosai becomes the Dark Oracle of Fire and is banished from Rogukan. * Ambassador Rama Singh arrives to renew treaties with with the Mantis. * Isawa Ochiai becomes Master of Fire. Deaths * Asako Ryoma in the Month of the Serpent * Gusai in the Month of the Dragon * Hida Kuroda in the Month of the Horse * Hida O-Ushi in the Month of the Hare * Hitomi Akaui in the Month of the Boar * Hitomi Hogai in the Month of the Boar * Isawa Hochiu in the Month of the Tiger * Isawa Riake in the Month of the Hare * Kakita Kaiten in the Month of the Goat * Kuni Junji in the Month of the Goat * Matsu Shinya in the Month of the Goat * Mirumoto Junnosuke in the Month of the Dog * Moto Gaheris in the Month of the Dragon * Shinjo in the Month of the Tiger * Tamori in the Month of the Tiger * Tamori Chieko in the Month of the Boar * Tsuruchi Yutaka in the Month of the Tiger * Yoritomo Aramasu in the Month of the Hare Category:Timelines